Baymax and Cora
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: ONE-SHOT a companion fic to Big Hero 7 and Fire and Ice roses. This is a little story based of the Baymax shorts, this time our Healthcare companion's adventure will be under the sea with none other than Cora at their day at the beach.


**Big Hero 7**

 **Baymax And Cora Short**

* The waves of the ocean bay hit and roll on the sandy beach as the sun rises up in the brightening sky of early morning. Baymax is waddling behind Cora, dressed in a light sea blue camisole and black beach shorts, barefooted and carrying a water proof drawstring bag over her shoulder, smiling brightly as she stares at the scenery.*

Cora: This place is always so beautiful at dawn...Thanks for joining me today Baymax.

Baymax: You are welcome Cora. Though I must admit that I am curious as to why we are at the beach?

Cora: Oh Baymax, the reason we are here at the beach is to enjoy the beautiful oceanic scenery and to have fun!

Baymax: And what kind of 'fun' does one have at the beach?

Cora: Well lots of things! There's all sorts of fun stuff we can do out here! We can swim and splash in the ocean, build sandcastles, play beach volleyball, Oh! And my most favorite thing of all, seashell hunting!

Baymax: What is 'seashell hunting'? And why is it 'fun' to hunt seashells?

Cora: Well for one thing Baymax, we don't really 'hunt' them per say, we look for them, collect them and take them home to remember the fun times we had at the beach for when we leave.

Baymax: I see. So to see if I understand this correctly, despite the activity in question be called 'seashell hunting', it does not necessarily mean that we 'hunt' for seashells per say, but rather we 'look' for them and 'collect' them so that when we leave for home, the seashells that we have 'collected' will serve as a reminder of the 'fun' times we have had here at the beach. Is that right Cora?

Cora: Yep, that's pretty much right on Baymax.

Baymax: Do you think Hiro would also enjoy 'seashell hunting' and having 'fun' at the beach as well?

Cora: Hmm... To be honest with you Baymax, I don't really know. I would like to think that he would, but I can't really speak for him on that. It is a shame that Hiro and the other couldn't join us today though. But Hiro had to work on that project for one of his classes and everyone else had their own plans for today too. So that just left you and me. But no worries, we can still have fun with just the two of us and we can also bring back some shells for Hiro and the others too! So lets start seashell hunting!

* Cora runs off down the beach excitingly while Baymax looks around the sand.*

Baymax: I will scan here for seashells-

* That's when Baymax turns his head to see Cora jump off a large rock and dive into the ocean, leaving behind a splash. Baymax blinks before he waddles to the ocean, though the waves would occasionally knock him back into the sand. He finally resolves to climbing on the rock Cora had dived off of and jumps off himself with a belly flop. Cora is swimming underwater through the bay, already putting some interesting shells into her bag before continuing swimming. As this goes on, Baymax slowly floats through the water, his scanners searching for Cora among the schools of fish and the occasional patch of sea weed on the ocean floor. Cora spots a rose petal tellin shell on the ocean floor and swims down towards it, quickly grabbing it and wiping off the sand and algae around it. She places the shell in her bag when a large shadow looms over her; she looks up and sees that the form causing the shadow is actually Baymax. She quickly swims up and pushes him over so he can be lying face up in the water as she inhales the air.*

Baymax: You have been submerged underwater for five minutes.

Cora: Yeah, I know. I taught myself how to hold my breath for long periods of time so I could search for the shells in the ocean longer. The longest I've gone without having to take a breath so far is almost seven minutes.

Baymax: There are many health benefits from swimming such as increased muscle tone and strength, improved flexibility, a healthier heart, weight control, improved asthma problems...

* Cora shakes her head as she starts swimming towards the shore while using Baymax as a raft as he continues listing the health benefits while the seagulls fly over them and the glittering waves under the shining sun. For the rest of the day, Cora showed Baymax all the other fun beach activities she mentioned to him before. She showed him how to build sandcastles and how to even use the seashells they had collected to decorate them. She even managed to bury Baymax in sand, which she took a selfie with and sent to Hiro and the others. She than lead him to the ocean to help him wash off the sand she best knew how, by teaching him how to splash fight! It took Baymax awhile to understand how splash fighting worked, and to understand that he wouldn't be going against his healthcare protocol and cause harm to Cora and that this kind of fighting was for fun and not actual fighting. Cora than tried to teach Baymax how to play beach volleyball, which proved to be no easy feat as Baymax was not fast enough to return the ball let alone catch it when Cora tried to serve it and a couple of times he actually got hit in the head with the ball but thankfully it didn't cause any damage to him, and when Baymax tried to serve it, well lets just say that instead of flying over the net, it either flew up into the sky or to the other end of the beach. And the whole time they we're trying to play, Baymax kept listing off not only the health benefits to playing volleyball, but also the health risks too, to while Cora just covered her eyes with her and while slowly shaking her head and laughing quietly under her breath. Soon the day started fading to early evening with the sun starting to set over the ocean's horizon. Cora and Baymax were now sitting on the far edge of the beach as the tide had started rising watching the sun as it was setting.*

Cora: This was a pretty fun day today. One of these days we should really have the whole gang come out here with us. I bet we would all have a lot of fun together...

Baymax: I am glad that you had fun today Cora. I must admit that learning how to have fun at the beach with you today has proven to be very beneficiary for me to becoming a better healthcare companion. My scanners indicate that you are feeling calm and happy.

Cora: * Chuckling' And your scanners are right as usual Baymax. * Sighs and closes eyes* I love the beach during sunrise, but I also love it during sunset too. watching the sun go down beyond the horizon of the sea, making the sky dark enough for the stars and the moon to start coming out and softly lighting up the darkness, and hearing the waves crash upon the shoreline while feeling a cool evening ocean breeze drift over you, it really makes you feel tranquil you know.

Baymax: Tranquil. Meaning the sense of feeling free from disturbances. A sense of peace and calmness.

Cora:* Chuckling softly* You got it Baymax...

* By now, the sun had completely set and the moon had come out, marking the beginning of nighttime. It was also about time for Cora and Baymax to start heading home. But just as Baymax was about to bring this up, Cora suddenly started softly humming.

Baymax: Cora. Are you aware that you are humming?

Cora: Hmm? Oh. Heh, sorry Baymax. I guess since I feel so relaxed and enjoying the night and the ocean breeze so much, I didn't realize I was even doing it.

* Cora than looks out to the dark moonlit ocean for a moment before she sighs and than turns to Baymax.*

Cora: Well, come on Baymax, let's go home. Papa must be getting worried about me already. And not to mention I've gotta get you back to Hiro too.

* Baymax blinks before he speaks.*

Baymax: Yes, it is time to go home. You are required to sleep for 7-8 hours.

* Cora giggles as they start walking home, the moon's glow reflecting the water's surface below as the stars start twinkling.*

 **A.N: With a conversation with my editor I figured I would make another one shot fanfic. This time its a Baymax short with Cora. This is a companion fic to Big Hero 7 The series and Fire and Ice Roses, both you find on my Authors page! Love you!**


End file.
